


Take my Heart, Give Me my Destiny

by Kaddi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, angsty and negative, fragmented, link's struggling with his mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi
Summary: Who thought he was equipped to shoulder the responsibility of saving a world?





	Take my Heart, Give Me my Destiny

 Link lived a life full of music before his destiny claimed him. No longer could he sing. No longer could he play. Princess Zelda urged him to hurry, feeling the Calamity nearing. Yet when it would arrive, nobody knew. How much longer did they have? Months, weeks, days? Link hurries and runs and presses on. Fight after fight, riddle after riddle, horror after horror. Fatigue ties its strings around his limbs but he resists. Resists right until exhaustion claims him for a few hours of precious sleep. He can't count how many times death almost took him, how many times the Goddess had to save her hero. Did the other heroes before him feel the same? He must be the most graceless one of them all.

 

The Hero of Hyrule, Hero of Legend, Hero of Time, Hero of Nature, Hero of Winds, Hero of Twilight, Hero Chosen by the Gods, Hero Chosen by the Ocean....

 

To have tales of them passed down, he thinks, they must have been amazing. Legends as old as aeons held alive by reverence. As a child he inexplicably felt drawn to their stories, their heroism. He made songs of their adventures. If he didn't, would he still be the Chosen One, or did he cause this destiny?

 

Hyrule Castle has a giant library dedicated to just the tales of past heroes, Princess Zelda told him when they met. Tomes and scrolls stacked as high as the clouds. Although who knows what of it is real and what pure fiction. Did any of these heroes actually exist?

 

He can't begin to imagine how they survived. He's having enough trouble staying alive as it is, how is he supposed to fight the Calamity? Were there other heroes who died without fulfilling their destiny? Maybe the people would come to know him as the failed hero, the one who broke the endless circle of reincarnation by letting Hyrule descend into chaos.

 

 

Now his life is without joy.

 

His ocarina broke at some point during his travels. It was the gift of a dear friend. A Bokoblin smashed it when he got hit by its giant club. He ran.

 

He couldn't spare music more than a fleeting thought and so he wasn't sad when he lost his ocarina. In his previous life he would have cried for hours and mourned it. Maybe, once this is all over, he can go back to where it broke and gather the shards. 'Maybe' is just a nice coat for 'never' these days. 'Maybe' is something he tells himself to not break apart.

 

People ask him for help and he agrees. He never fulfills the requests. Travellers get attacked by monsters and he thinks he ought to help. He never does.

 

Ever since he embarked on this quest to save the world things only changed for worse.

 

 

He wonders when his tower of 'maybe's will crumble and take him with it. He hopes it's soon.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> weekly fanfics? weekly fanfics. this is kinda set in breath of the wild because it's the one i'm most familiar with  
> (i played skyward sword, twilight princess, a link between worlds, phantom hourglass, and of course breath of the wild)


End file.
